Summer With Gumo and Gumi
by Rin8799
Summary: Well, Rin and Len become a pair in spring. Gumi and Gumo was waiting for summer to be their best season. "I don't think you're pretty","I don't like you" and "I'll not cry if you die", right?


**Summer with Gumi and Gumo**

The summer sky up there without any clouds spread heat over the beach. The beach waves rumbled happily at the beach where two best friends were playing. A girl with green hair in a white bikini and a boy with the same green hair in a blue short. Playing with the water happily, never noticing people looking from every area wishing they could be as happy as the two best friends.

"Gumo! let's race to get that rubber duck!" said the girl to the boy. At far, a yellow rubber duck was floating showing no response to get back.

"You sure!? You know you can't beat me on sport, Gumi!" the boy replied. Not wasting another second Gumi and Gumo swam to the rubber duck. Gumo lead and grabbed the duck first. Gumi that saw this pouted. Gumi grabbed the duck from Gumo hand and swam away leaving Gumo behind. Why, she didn't notice she left Gumo with a cheek almost as red as a rose and a grin.

'Gumi, please, stop looking at me only as a best friend or a brother, I really want us to be more than that' Gumo whispered to himself, looking at the pretty girl in front of him.

When they arrived at the beach and was resting under an umbrella, Gumo offered an ice cream to Gumi. "Don't worry it's a special carrot flavour". With a smiling face Gumi accepted the ice cream and lick it carefully.

"...pretty?" Gumi whispered. Gumo that just realized look at her with a what?-I-can't-hear-you face. But, without even looking at Gumo, Gumi asked yet again... "Do you think I'm pretty?"

With not a single sound of hesitation Gumo answered "No". With no second passed, Gumi ran to the house with Gumo running behind trying to catch up. "Gumi! Gumi! Wait!" Gumo screamed from behind but Gumi didn't answer or look back or even slow down, Gumi ran to the house they rented for the month and hurry took the phone and call one of her best friend... 'Kagamine Rin'

"Hello, you're talking to Rin, Gumi is something wrong?"

"Are you busy right now?"

"Well, since Len promised me at spring that we'll go to the temple, actually I am"

"Hey, how exactly did you confess to Len at Spring?"

"My secret, so something wrong?"

"Nah, maybe some other time, you're bu..."

"It's ok really, Len also said it's okay. Plus we're still on the bus. Speak to your heart content" Hearing the words Gumi tears fell to the ground. Rin started to doubted what she said... "Gumi, Gumi... don't cry please" Then with tears still running down Gumi chuckled just for a bit.

"That's the second time I hear you say please, Rin" Gumi whisper.

"Shut up, and just tell me-" before Rin has continue Gumi cut in.

"Rin... he said no..." Realizing what Gumi was talking about, Rin continue to comfort her friend.

* * *

"Are you CRAZY, GUMO!" Len yelled at his phone. Rin was talking to Gumi in the phone so Len thought that something was up. Len hurriedly took his phone and called Gumo. When Len got a good grasped of what's going on, he yelled at Gumo. "Why didn't you say YES?" Len yelled again. At the other side Gumo was checking if his ears was still working.

"Cause I have another answer" and they continue their conversation in silent that Rin can't hear it. A few moment passed and Len closed his phone. Rin realized this and rest her head at Len's shoulder. Rin finished talking to Gumi a few moment before.

"Seems that we need to rent a hotel, Rin. Will that be okay?" Len asked. Silently Rin nodded and went to sleep while Len hug her tightly in his arm.

* * *

It's lunch time and Gumi followed Gumo to a near restaurant. Gumi didn't talk to Gumo a bit. Gumo was still finding a topic to talk about. They ordered their food in an awkward silence. Not even a word when the food came and they started eating.

"...me?" Gumi muttered a little while holding her chopstick. Gumo stopped eating and focus to his best friend.

"What? I can't hear you" Gumo answered. Slowly Gumi put down her chopstick.

"Do you like me?" Gumi whisper but it was loud enough for Gumo to hear. Gumo was taken back. There was silent for awhile. Till Gumo with no hestation sound look at Gumi and answered

"No"

* * *

Right then, Gumi was locking herself in her room like that evening. With Gumo sitting outside her room exhausted for yelling and knocking. Not giving up though Gumo kept knocking and knocking.

"Gumi, please come out, did I say anything wrong?"

"Gumi, please come out"

"Gumi?"

Gumi inside was crying herself. Usually Gumo or Rin will comfort her but she's fighting with Gumo and Rin was in a date with Len. Gumi went and sat beside the door where the other side was Gumo.

"...die?" Gumi said. Gumo noticed.

"Did you say something Gumi?"

"Will you cry for me if I die?" Gumi asked. Gumo think for awhile. It was a long moment for Gumi.

Yet the answer was again "No"

Another second after 'No' was heard, the door open, revealing a crying Gumi. Gumi fell to the ground and cry on Gumo's lap. Gumo patted Gumi's head slightly.

"Why? Why did you answer no?" Gumi asked, grasping Gumo's hand.

"I don't think you're pretty, you're beautiful" Gumi's crying stop

"I don't like you, I love you" Gumi changed her position to sat in front of Gumo.

"I will not cry if you die, I'll die with you" Gumi's eyes met Gumo.

"Finally, finally. You look at my eyes. Gumi, don't cry, don't ever cry" Gumo hold Gumi's hand and pull her into a hug. Gumi didn't resist. "Well, now you know how I feel"

"I Love You Too!"

What a nice summer it was, right, Gumi?


End file.
